Black Flames
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: Rayn went through hell and back in the past few years, but now she has transferred from Candor to Dauntless. She is going to face many things in life she has never faced before. She's had a tough few years but can she over come them? Set the year after Tris's initiation, just as if the war never happened. *SYOI CLOSED*
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey my friends! Here's a new divergent story and it's all about if there was no war and the following initiation the year after Tris's initiation! It's all gonna be in the POV of Rayn, my character, but I need all you guys to submit like 20 initiates! Transfers and dauntless borns! The form is on my profile and please send it in ASAP!

Prologue: Dauntless.

(Tris's POV)

The last time I was here, I was in initiation. A whole year ago. But now I'm here, again. But thank god, this time I'm not here for another initiation. Well, I am, but this time it's not mine. I'm gonna be one of the instructors here. Last year it was Four, Eric and Lauren instructing the transfers and then Madison, Karla and Martin instructing the dauntless borns. Now this year, it's Uriah, Lynn and Lauren instructing the dauntless borns, and Eric, Tobias and me instructing the transfers.

Just like Tobias, I got the offer of becoming a Dauntless leader, but I turned it down just like him and became an instructor. I'm so happy now. Him and me live together in an apartment, well we have been until now when we are gonna be staying in our own room. Together. Well we are gonna get married after this years initiation.

Dauntless is amazing, nothing like I expected. But I still adore it here. I don't regret my choice whatsoever. But right now, I'm so excited to see all the initiates. This should be good.

Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBMIT!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jump.

(Rayn's POV)

I stare smugly at the bitch Sister Martha as my blood drips onto the stones, and sizzles away on the hot coals. I won't regret the decision, I know that I won't. I was born to be Dauntless. Well, I was born in Candor, but I know that I belong in Dauntless. I turn away from Sister Martha, her face paler than usual, I'm guessing with shock, and go and stand back where I was originally before my name was called. I hope not many people heard my name. I hate it since it reminds me of my past and I'm gonna change it in Dauntless.

After everyone has chosen their faction, about 10 people in black run down the Erudite hall, screaming and cheering. Yep, dauntless. I rush after them, trying to keep up. I'm only small, so it's a tough task to succeed in...

We go through corridors, in and out of rooms, outside and then we catch the train. I sit on my own, calmly, not scared or nervous whatsoever. I have my arms crossed and my fist clenched, not what you'd expect from a Candor, but then again, I'm Dauntless now. I'm in a pearly white long sleeved shirt (I'd NEVER wear a short sleeved one) and then I'm in black jeans.

After not long of the journey, a girl with really long dark brown, slightly wavy hair with blue streaks in it comes over to me, and sits by me. She's amity. AMITY. I've never liked Amity, wayyyyy too peaceful.

I glare at her fiercely, as if to say. "What the fuck are you doing next to me. How dare you..."

But instead, I just ignore her until she speaks. "I'm Lara Cape. From Amity, as you may of already guessed. What's your name, Candor? Oh, and we are jumping off in a minute,"

I completely ignore Lara's name question, because I'm too fascinated about jumping. "So we are jumping off soon?"

She nods happily. "Hell yeah. I'm so glad I chose dauntless..."

I nod in agreement. Let's just say that I'm not a fan of people...

"Ok!" Trills a blonde dauntless. "Let's jump!" And I heave myself off the train, not thinking of anything except landing safe.

I land great, until I get up and realise I've busted my ankle. Lara and a pale amity with brown hair and eyes help me up, even though I did not ask for them to.

"How's your ankle? You ok?"

I nod faintly. "Yeah I'm fine,"

The pale one nods. "Yeah, the jolt of sudden landing type thing has twisted your ankle. But it's nothing major. I'm Gen,"

"Hi," I mumble. Lara walks round behind me and yanks me up by my arms to get me up. Searing pain screams in my arms. I don't scream, instead I somehow make this vicious growl that sounds like an animal dying. Tears well in my eyes, but I don't allow them to fall.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

I jump up as if nothing happened and I rub my arms. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine,"

I rush ahead, wanting to get away from Gen and Lara. We stop just beside a hole. On a rooftop. There's this guy, sort of young, standing there. He's decorated with tattoos and piercings.

"Hello, my name is Eric, and I'm here to see you jump and I'll be one of some of your instructors. And bla-de-bla-de-bla, I cannot be bothered to explain, so, anyways, who wants to jump firs-"

"Me, I'm jumping first," I almost shout as I walk forward independently.

"A Candor... Great. Ok, jump then,"

"She won't jump! She'll fail, as usual! Bitch!" Shouts Darib, a stupid asshole from my old faction.

I force my toes closer to the edge. I turn around so that I'm facing Darib and I mutter to him and the other initiates.

"See you in hell, bitches," I lean back, and fall backwards to the bottom of the hole.

I land on a tough, springy net, no pain at all. Except when I caught my arm. Then my ankle from before. That hurt. I get up and see the 3 people waiting for me. There is a large, tall muscular man who looks maybe 20? Then 2 females, one with long blonde hair and looks as if she could be 14, and then another woman who looks a fair amount older than the other two.

"Ah, a Candor boy," Mumbles the man.

"Four!" Hisses the blonde. "She's a girl!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Four. This is Tris," Four says as he indicate to the blonde. "And this is Lauren. Who are you? You can make up a new name, a new faction, a new name, a new you,"

I think hard. I knew I was going to change my name as soon as I got here, because I don't want to remember my Candor past. I'm forgetting. But only one name fits me just quite right.

"Rayn. My name is Rayn,"

"Love it, very feisty," Grins Lauren. "It's your first year Tris, you wanna announce the first jumper?"

She nods excitedly and then shouts. "FIRST JUMPER, RAYN!"

Author's Note: Please review and submit! Mainly makes are left now! But still submit! SUBMIT AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tattoos and Piercings.

(Rayn's POV)

I watch the other initiates come down after me. Lara is 7th and Gen follows her at 14th. I don't want to talk to them, I find them too enthusiastic for me, I'm not enthusiastic. I'm not a people person either.

"So. I am Four. This is Tris and Eric. The 3 of us will be training you faction transfer initiates in stage one. Then Lynn, Lauren and Uriah will be training you dauntless borns on stage one. We split off now, ok so you transfers, come with me!" He booms.

The dauntless borns then follow the other trainers and a muscular, tanned dauntless born with gorgeous hazel eyes looks at me. He winks at me. Winks. I just stare blankly and hold up my fist. I don't have the time for boys. Anyway, who would want me?

We get shown around the pit and everywhere. Tomorrow stage 1 starts, training starts at 8, finishes at 6 and then lunch at 2. We then get let to go off where we want. I immediately make a bee line towards the tattoo and piercing parlour.

"Ah, the first initiate this year to get a tattoo. Great. What's your name?"

"Rayn," I reply confidently.

"Oh yes, you were the first jumper. No one forgets the first jumper. My name's Tori. Now, sit,"

I sit down on a comfy black chair and Tori looks at me comfortingly.

"So Rayn, what would you like today? Tattoos or piercings?"

"Both," I mumble roughly.

"So, please tell me what you'd like,"

"I would like 3 piercings on my right ear, black studs. Then on my left ear, 2 black studs and 2 black rings. Then I'd like this wolf tattoo on my upper right back," I say pointing to a tattoo that really caught my eye.

"Ok, you have it all planned out! Here, lets give you a completely new look. Rayn, can you please take off your shirt, leave your bra on though, so that I can do your tattoo? I'm just going to go and get the equipment, I'll be back in a second,"

The second she's gone, I gulp hard. She's going to see my arms. My arms. No. No. No... What do I do?! Then I get an idea, only pull up my shirt so that my arms are still covered but my back is visible. Perfect.

When she walks in, she sees my back and chuckles. "Someone's a little body conscious! That's fine, Rayn. Ok let's get started..."

One tattoo and 4 piercings later, I look different. A good different.

I walk into the dorm confidently. I them see that everyone is getting changed, for bed. Wow, the time is 10pm. Time really went by... I've missed my dinner, but never mind, I've gone days without food before, it's not a big deal.

I look for a bed, the only one free is the bottom bunk. Below another Candor. It's Mark. That'll god it's not Darib though. I just want to avoid the bloody candors. They know about my past.

***DREAM***

"Eliana..."

"What do you want? I've already told you!"

"Eliana..."

"It's not my fault!"

"Eliana..."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIED!"

"It is, Eliana. You could of saved me, instead you killed me. You are trying to forget me, but I'm here. I will never leave, I will not let you forget me. You can't ever forget what you did,"

"I'm sorry! How many times can I tell you!"

"NOT ENOUGH. THERE WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH!"

***DREAM***

"Is she ok?"

"Will she ever shut up screaming?!"

"She's sweating... Ewww..."

"She won't wake up!"

"Get Tris, or ANYONE!"

"Get me water!"

"I'll get some!"

"Leave her alone. She did this all the time in Candor, they're called nightmares. Only hers are... Let's say a little more extreme..."

"What the fuck do you mean Tessa?! She's barely breathing!"

I open my eyes to the sound of my fellow initiates. Shit. They have all seen me have an "episode". I knew this would happen, but I hoped that it wouldn't be on the first night. An episode means that I have a horrid nightmare and get a fever and I am screaming while I'm paralysed.

"Rayn! Are you ok?" Screeches Lara.

I nod angrily. It's then when Tris comes in, followed by Gen.

"Ok initiates. Go back to bed, I'll take Rayn to the infirmary. Come on," She groans as she holds out a hand towards me. "Come on, Candor,"

I follow Tris down the hallways, shaking. We then come to a story beside the girls shower rooms.

"Listen, I know about what you've been through. Us instructors get informed about medical conditions and... Disturbing pasts. I know your not unwell and whatever else, your fine. Take a shower and spend the remainder of the night somewhere. I don't know where, just find a room. I only recommend that you don't do back into the dorm. Ok, I'm going back to bed. Hope your ok,"

"Thanks Tris..." I mumble as she leaves.

I walk into the bathroom and breathe in the fresh smell of lemon. I don't think anyone has been in here yet, that's why it's so nice. I know no one is going to come in here, that's why I take off my clothes without hesitation. I reach into my high black boots and remove the 4 contents that I keep in there at all times. Dark eyeshadow, black eyeliner, the picture and... My scalpel.

I haven't done this in a few months, ok? Don't automatically assume that I do this on a daily basis. I wasn't planning on doing it tonight, but I didn't plan on having an episode.

I turn on the tepid water and go under, taking the scalpel with me. I then wash my really short hair, wash my skinny pale body. When I'm done washing and I'm just bathing in the water, I draw the scalpel towards my arm. I place it halfway between my wrist and elbow, and lower it towards skin.

Firmly, I trace it over my arm. Making a line. Cutting my skin. When I'm done, the blood drips on and on, down the drain. I look at my arms. Long and short scars down both arms, some newly healed, some older. I start to cry, at what I've become. I wish I could change. I can't change. This is me. I am me. I may want to be Rayn, I may wish I was Rayn. But deep down, I'm Eliana Black.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! I did! It tells a lot about Rayn! PLEASE REVIEW! Hey guys please still submit! Also if you want to see Rayn's tattoo, it's on the link, but remember add in that http thing and google thing:

/searchq=wolf+tattoo&client=safari&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=1JvGUd3pOobKOY3MgfgN&ved=0CCwQsAQ&biw=320&bih=416#biv=i%7C5%3Bd%7CJWzL07xd8iOhwM%3A


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey I need the other erudite boy who sits out on this fight things and whoever does him mended to make him an evil guy who follows horrid Darib and Tessa around! Also I just want to tell you that sadly not all the dauntless borns will be in the story but I promise they shall all get mentioned! Submit and review!

Chapter Three: Punches.

(Rayn's POV)

I slept in a room down the hall from the bathroom. It was so small that I only just fitted in it with all the equipment taking up my room; Guns, knives and even one or two samurai swords.

I barely slept. I just say there, stroking blades, feeling the temptation to cut myself with one. Once I started hearing footsteps and cheers going down the hall outside, I realised people were going to Breakfast. I just snuck out when the coast was clear and headed back to the dormitory.

"Here, you've missed 2 meals. I bought you a cranberry muffin,"

I sigh, frustratedly with my lack of sleep. "I never asked you to be kind to me..."

"Yeah! I know. Eat. Oh, and I love that shirt,"

I look down at my long sleeved, low v-neck black shirt which fits quite tight. "Thanks," I mumble with a mouthful of muffin.

"Ok, let's get to the training room. I've heard we've got fights today..."

"Fun," I mumble as we head to the Pit.

"Ok transfers! Usually we'd do gun work on the first day, but we are putting you in the deep end. It's fights. You are all, apart from one, paired up with someone roughly your size and you will fight. The fight only stops when one is unable to continue because they are out-cold or bleeding so much that they become out-cold! Ok, everyone check for your partners! First fight begins in 5!" Explains Tris. She moves away, and we see the fight pairs. They are:

Gen V.S Darib.

Mallory V.S Kayden.

Jo V.S Lara.

Tessa V.S Mark.

Gaby V.S Rayn.

I'm against Gaby. An erudite. I look at her. Honey blonde straight hair and a kind face. She's very... Hyperactive and... Bouncy, I'd say. I look at Gen, who's against Darib. I know already she will loose against him. Darib is a horrid guy from my old faction.

Gen and Darib begin their fight and it's Gen who makes the first move, surprisingly. She kicks him hard in the abs, right on the top of his 6 pack, but he then blocks it and pounds her in the stomach. She crumbles onto the floor, gasping for air.

When she's about to get up, Darib is already on top of her, punching the shit out of her. But fortunately, she blocks out after 4 punches, so hopefully nothing major has happened.

"Well done Darib," Mutters Four. Gen is then taken away to the infirmary and it's Mallory and Kayden.

Kayden is a big, muscular, athletic but pale guy with black shaggy curly hair from erudite. Mallory has dark brown hair, just below her shoulders and is fairly thin, but she's still athletic. Just looking at the Candor girl, I know she'll loose. I don't really like Mallory. I don't like anyone from Candor.

Kayden makes the first move, a kick at her shins. She gasps and groans in pain but stays up. She attempts to punch him down below, on his nuts, but he pushes her off balance and she crumbles to the floor begging for mercy.

"That's enough today, wimp," Spits Kayden. He just walks off without even finishing her off.

Lara will win. Hopefully. Jo is an erudite, well was, with dark olive skin and long brown hair. She looks strong enough.

Lara makes the first move, punching her with a rock solid fist in the shoulder. Jo kicks her in the thigh, Lara yanks her ear and pulls her down by the ear. Next Jo is getting slapped, pinched, punched and scratched by Lara. Until her face is pink and bloody, that's the point when Tris has had enough amusement.

"Enough, Tessa and Mark, fight,"

Tessa is a slutty snobby bitch from my old Candor, wavy blonde hair that flows to her mid back and she's skinny and muscular. She's horrid, here in Dauntless, I think she has ganged up with Darib... Mark is a guy from my old Candor too. Short straight auburn hair, nice blue eyes and pale. He wasn't mean but then he wasn't exactly nice.

Tessa punches him in the chest, which seems to hurt him more than it should of... Next Mark whacks her on the abdomen, knees and breasts which makes her fall down. He then pounds her in the face until she blacks out.

Gaby and me walk on confidently. She rolls up her sleeves and gets ready to fight me. I just smirk and close up my fists. When it begins, she goes straight for a weak punch on my shoulder, immediately I block it and twist her hand back. But when she is moping over her arm, I pound her in the stomach with my fist and kick her onto the floor.

I kick her on the chest with my foot multiple times, she brakes into years and begs for mercy. I just finish her off with a kick in her face. I look up at everyone, they are all fairly stunned. I mean, I'm little. I'm short, anorexic and could pass for an 11 year old...

But I just kicked Gaby's ass. That proves something. Hell yeah. But surprisingly, I don't feel bad. I just guess its from my 5 years of getting trampled on.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Check me out (Autumn Black 74) on the website quotev... Please read my story "Deceased Angel". Ok, so I'm taking a risk on this chapter. It's quite dramatic and I hope you all like! Reviews mean update quicker! xxx

Chapter Four: The Past Haunts.

(Rayn's POV)

"Well done yesterday, Rayn,"

"Thanks," I grunt through a hamburger. I mean what is with Lara! Can't anyone see I want to be on my own, a sad little loner, just as I was in Candor?

Gen, Lara, Jo (yes we are a gang now {ugh}) and I are all walking to the pit for gun training. They've been talking about they're old factions, while I've been unsociable and stroking my new scar through my shirt. Then out of no where, Lara throws me a question.

"What was Candor like?"

"Shit..."

"What about your friends? Family?"

I swallow hard and stop dead in my tracks. I turn paler and watch black spots blur the corners of my eyes. I start mildly hyperventilating.

*FLASHBACK*

"I hate traffic..."

"Stop your moaning, Elin... Well, at least it's moving now!"

We've had a great day out, but now there's traffic on the way home, as usual. But it's moving now. Fast actually.

"Did you girls have a nice day today?" Asks Mum.

"Of course!" Giggles little Elissa, nicknamed Lissy, who's only 7. I'm 11 and Elinta, nicknamed Elin, is 15. Lissy turns to me, her frizzy auburn hair brushing across her face. "Eliana! Eliana! Look, what I've drawn!" She points to a drawing of 2 stick people. The one on the left is small and has long scribbles for hair, and the one on the right is a lot bigger and has even longer scribbles for hair. Me and Lissy.

"This is gorgeous Lissy! Go on, show Elin,"

Elin gives one glance and frowns. "You should of drawn me... Meh," She sighs as she turns away. She's a teen now, a grumpy teenager...

"You keep it Eliana," She grins as she passes me the paper.

"It's gorgeous... Thank yo- ELISSA!" A massive truck comes hurdling our way. I immediately scream and cry, gripping onto Elissa harder than possible. As the truck hits, blood spills and I pass out.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I remember waking up next to my family... Who were all dead...

"RAYN!"

"Y-yeahh? Whhat?" I slur.

Lara is looking at me worriedly. "You just had a fucking panic attack at my question! Are you ok? Was it something I said?"

"N-no..." I mumble as I walk off, fighting off the fiery tears.

I run into the bathroom and pull the drawing out of my sock, which knocks me back to reality. I am not strong; I am weak. I am not a predator; I am the prey. I am not an achiever; I am a failure. I am not Rayn; I am Eliana.

I hear sniggers behind me. Shit, I did not think to see if anyone is in here. But they are. Darib, Tessa and the erudite in his gang called Shaun. Shit.

"Look who it is... Miss Eliana Black!" Darib says in a heavily posh and fake British accent.

"You may of thrashed Gaby yesterday, but there's no way you're going to beat us!" Spits Tessa. She dives her fist towards my arm, because she knows that's where my cuts are. But I manage to block it and twist her arm back.

Darib nods lightly and smirks evilly. "Well, well, well. The bitchy virgins at your religious orphanage will be very... Disappointed... Would they?"

"Shut up,"

"And the other orphans... They hated you? Didn't they? Wasn't there that glorious time when they tried to slit your throat while you slept...?"

"I said shut the fuck up,"

"It's such a shame they failed... You're better off dead. Along with your stuck up family..."

"SHUT UP, DARIB!" I scream as I jam my fist at his balls.

I do hit him there, hard, but it's Shaun and Tessa who drag me backwards back, by my scarred arms. I scream at the top of my lungs, which is an ear-piercing sound. They pull me back and my head slams against the wall. Then against the floor. I watch Tessa pull chucks off my hair off my scalp. I watch Shaun slap and punch my face, arms and stomach. I watch Darib touch my breasts and smack them through my shirt. I watch my eyes close.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry this isn't too long and sorry for long update. Dedicated to catfish17, check her out xxx Hope you all like, and review!

Chapter Five: Numb.

(Rayn's POV)

I'm numb. Well numb is an understatement. I'm in pain so much that it's numb. I open my eyes to see Tris staring at her painted thumbs. I can't see her too clearly, because I can only see everything in a kind of dull brown colour.

Tris is soon spots me. "Ah, you're awake. Well that's good. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I mumble roughly, rubbing my head which is aching badly.

"Of course..." She sighs. She's looking at me oddly. Like in a pitiful way. And I don't know why.

"How long was I out?" I groan, stroking my short hair, I see that there's dried blood in parts of it and a few bald patches where hair was ripped off my scalp.

"About 8 hours. It's almost midnight," She groans sleepily. "It was Darib, Shaun and Tessa who did this, wasn't it?"

I nod. "Yeah. Fucking Candor. What are my injuries?"

"I had a chat with the nurse, and she said you have a bad concussion, 2 fractured, almost broken, ribs and a chipped elbow. You're staying in here until tomorrow afternoon,"

I nod softly. "Um... Tris?"

"Yeah what, Rayn?"

"I can't see very well. I'm seeing in a brown colour,"

"Yeah Katie, the nurse, mentioned that might happen. It's gonna last for a few days. Oh and Rayn, I deeply recommend that you don't tell any of the other initiates about your cuts. They'd find it a weak way of handling your troubles" She says very chilled.

I would ask "What cuts", but I know what she means. I look at my arms: They are bandaged up from my shoulders to my wrists, covering the long scars and the smaller scratches-new and old.

I nod understandingly. She's right, it is a weak way. But I've had troubles. I saw my family die, I saw their bodies, I was left with no one, I was put into a measly orphanage, everyone hated me, they told it to my face and the other orphans tried to kill me. At least 5 times. Yeah, it's been tough.

"I don't want to fall behind in training because of all of this..." I whisper in a sob-like tone.

"It's ok. You won't. Listen, I shouldn't so this, but I'll give you extra training at night if you like, once you're better. Because you deserve to be dauntless, more than anyone else. I'll be looking out for you. So will Four,"

I look at her with tears in my eyes. No one has been kind to me and looked out for me like this. It means a lot.

I look her straight in her icy eyes and whisper. "Thank you,"


	7. Chapter 6

***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE*** So, guys you are all epic and I love you. Now I have a question, Do you all want to know who I am? Coz I could do another Instagram account of me for my stories, I'm getting Polyvore so you guys can see outfits and stuff for characters, and I could also do some other stuff. I want to know if you want to know about me and shit. Please tell me. DEDICATED TO CATFISH17.

Chapter Six: Skills.

(Rayn's POV)

I don't like infirmaries. They're so boring... I just sit here, that's all. No one visits me. Maybe because they aren't allowed. Maybe because they don't want to. Meh. I don't know. Or care.

By the time it's midday, I'm allowed to leave. I get changed out of my stupid hospital gown and I change into a loose long sleeved shirt and tight black jeggings. I then pull a hoodie over my head, hood up, and head down to the canteen.

I swear everyone in the room looks at me as I enter. I don't look at most of them, I just find somewhere to sit. I see Lara waving at me with a confused frown, I notice a black eye upon her face; but it's Tris who beckons me over.

"You alright, Rayn?" Asks Tris.

"Yeah, surviving,"

"There's more to life than just surviving. That's what I've learnt," Says Four in a dull tone, halfway through his nachos.

"Yeah. What are we doing this afternoon? What have I missed?" I ask in between a nachos.

"Well this morning we did gun work. Yesterday we did knife work and fights. This afternoon we are doing fighting skills,"

I nod. "Ok. Who won the fights?"

"Well," Begins Four as he pours a glass of coke for himself. "It was Mallory V.S Tessa, Shaun V.S Kayden, Gaby V.S Gen, Darib V.S Lara and Jo V.S Mark. Mallory, Kayden, Gaby, Darib and Jo all won,"

I know Lara had no chance against Darib. I mean, she's great, but he's amazing.

"Now, you ready? Oh, and meet me tonight at 11pm in the pit," Whispers Tris as she dashes off from the canteen with Four.

I just nod and smile. Tris is lovely. I wonder if she was a dauntless born...

It's kind of hard to see where I'm going, since I'm only seeing in fuzzy brown. Which sucks balls. I make my way to the pit and I come across Gen, Lara and Jo.

"Rayn! Are you ok? How bad are the injuries?" Asks Lara as she hugs me tight, her arms grabbing right where my cuts. I want to scream in pain, my I just gently growl and grimace.

"Yeah. I'm surviving," I groan in an almost hissing tone.

She soon backs away and smiles.

"So, I heard Darib beat you up..."

"Yep," She groans, tracing her fingers over her black eye. "I swear I will kill that son of a bitch! He beat you up too,"

"Yep. But that was over different matters..." I sigh.

"What matters?" She asks.

"Just our pasts," I sigh and then as she walks away, I mutter to myself. "Quite dangerous things, they are,"

"So! Today we will be doing fighting skills! An important note you need to take into account when you are against your opponent. Find their weak spots and their weaknesses," Explains Four.

Darib is leaning chilled against a wall, Tessa on him practically, I think they are together now. No wonder, that slut hooks up with any man she sees. Darib smirks at me and does the motion of him slitting his wrists. I stick up my middle finger at him and mouth the words "piss off".

We get placed by a large punchbag, we each have our own and it's not long before I clench my knuckles and start punching the crap outta my punchbag. I try different techniques; I twist and kick, I turn and punch up and down, I thrust my knees and elbows into the side ect.

"You're doing great Rayn, considering yesterday. Now you're skinny, so that means you can get most your power in your knees and elbows. Use them against you. Dig them into your opponents..." Grins Tris as she demonstrates. She's really good.

Soon it's dinner, and I have bloody and bruised feet and knuckles. I think I've even broken a knuckle. It's not long before I decide I can't be asked to have dinner, so I head to the showers. I'm just starting to take off my shoes when...

"BOO!"

I jump around in utter panic and fright.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I gotcha!" Lara laughs.

I try and give her a straight face, but I end up laughing. It feels good to laugh. With a friend. A friend.

"Why you here?"

"I'm hot and sweaty. And I ate quick. Plus I didn't want you to be alone. You need someone with you always now. Darib and the others will be out to get you. Why does he want to kill you, in particular, so much?"

"Our pasts cross. It's a long story..."

"I have time," She whispers stroking my covered arm.

I flinch back and turn away and continue taking off my shoes. "Another time, maybe,"

Lara just strips off her shirt and shorts, but takes off her underwear in the shower before switching on the water. The moment she's hidden by curtains, I remove all my clothes and sit there for a bit before going into the shower.

I go under the water and come out soon after, making sure I'm out and I can get covered up before Lara gets out. But she's already out. She's there, looking at the piece of paper in my shoe.

She's sees me and starts to stuff it away, but then she sees the cuts. She covers her mouth and points to my arms.

"R-Rayn...?" She just has a sort of sorrow look on her face and looks awkwardly the other way. I don't answer her, I just grab my towel and cover up my whole body. I walk over to her and grab the piece of paper. The drawing. Lissy's drawing.

We talk there in our towels for a couple of hours. I explain my whole past, and she tells me about her life back in Amity. I found out that she was from a big family of 7 and she was the third oldest. Her Mum had many miscarriages and her Dad was on drugs. I show her all the marks, I tell her all the stories, I see her face in deep sorrow. But when we're there, I also realise she's not good at comforting people.

"It's ok Rayn. I'm here," She whispers as we hug it out. I hug her in a stiff, awkward way; I haven't hugged someone in ages and it doesn't feel quite right.

"I've never had a best friend," I choke in tears.

"You've had me as a best friend all along. You just never found me. But I've always been there. You just didn't know it," She grins. "Now, we are meant to be in the pit in... 3 minutes for an announcement. Lets get dressed,"

"Ok, so here's and over view of stage one so far! We are showing you the order of the rankings so far. Those of you nearer the bottom, watch out..." Smiles Tris as she moves away from the board. On the board I see the list...

1. Kayden.

2. Darib.

3. Jo

4. Lara.

5. Mallory.

6. Rayn.

7. Mark.

8. Gaby.

9. Shaun.

10. Tessa.

11. Gen.

Author's Note: Hope you don't get angry by the rankings... PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!


	8. Chapter 7

Authors's Note: Hey guys at some point I want to do a chapter in like all of the transfers POVs and maybe the trainers just to see what they all think about Rayn... Tell me if you'd all like to see that! And review! Dedicated to catfish17 (my best friend and awesome creator of the awesome Lara!) CHECK ME OUT ON POLYVORE! I'm autumn-black

Chapter Seven: Midnight Training.

(Rayn's POV)

I don't even gets chance to think about the results at the moment. Because I'm watching Darib punch Kayden onto the floor. His head has a small bruise and a tiny cut, from where his head hit the wall corner. Blood shines out of it, but not much escapes the wound. Gaby, Mallory and Mark go to him first, since they are the two who seem to linger around him. He's not out cold, but everyone is panicking, but I just walk away to the showers. How can I be so cold hearted? Oh right, I'm Rayn. That's why.

I have another, more relaxed, long hot shower and then get dressed slowly. By the time I'm done, it's 11:09. Oops, I'm slightly late. I jog out the door and head towards the pit. I see Tris there, smirking as she holds a gun.

"You're late!" She shouts, but it's in a laughing tone. Angry and happy at the same time. I'm not quite sure if she's annoyed with me for being late, or she's not bothered.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Happy about the scores at the moment?"

"Why am I so high up?!" I ask curiously. "I'm sixth; I should probably be further down,"

"I notched you up a couple of places higher, since after a few of our night trainings, you'll be up that high, and higher for sure. Now. We'll probably be here until 3am. So I expect you to learn a lot, and stay focused... Now we're doing gun work first,"

It's exactly 11:22 when I hit the target and 11:47 when I hit my first bullseye. Tris tells me I'm a natural, which makes me smile. I perfect my skill, and then we move on at 12:15. On knife work, let's just say that I already knew how to do this.

When I hit the target, a centimetre away from bullseye, first time, Tris shakes her head.

"You've done this before. Surely, you're a pro..."

"I sort of practised knife work, kicks and punches in Candor. I wanted to be good at it,"

"When did you start?"

"I was like 13. It was after... I got some of my sanity back..."

She nods and I continue with knife work.

Since I can pretty much already do this, we don't do it for too long. At 12:38, we move onto fighting. Tris teaches me some more advanced stuff, since I already know the basics. Personally, I think I'm doing fucking well...

"You're great, Rayn. We've got through a ton of stuff, and it's only-" She checks her neon watch. "-2:06. Go to the Dorms, go to bed. Tomorrow is knives and the last of the fights,"

I quietly skip back to the dorm. For once, I'm happy with myself. I tiptoe into my bed, not bothering to change. But the moment I'm in, I realise something is dangerously wrong... Darib, Tessa and Shaun are all missing from their beds. So is one other person... Kayden.

Immediately, I know what they've done to him. I climb onto Lara's top bunk and hit Lara around the face and shake her. It takes me a little while to rouse her, but she's a deep sleeper, so yeah. But when she does wake, I get the fright of my life. Lara bolts straight up, flicking her dark hair with blue streaks. I look at her hand which is rock hard and held out against my chest- a knife on the end of her hand.

I stare at her in humorous horror. "What the fuck?!"

She huffs and smiles. "Let's just say I take precautions when I sleep,"

"Come on! Darib and the gang are gone and Kayden is gone too. They've got him!"

She scoffs and puts her knife down lower. "No shit, Sherlock"

We dash down the halls, her just in a fairly short nightie.

"I bet they're in the pit. At the Chasm,"

I shake my head and pull out my scalpel, it's with me incase Darib turns up. "No, I just came from there and I've been there all night. You take the Canteen and storage rooms. I'll go to the bathrooms and hallways,"

She dashes off to the Canteen, but then I shout to her. "Be careful and keep your knife on you!"

She turns and smiles. "You too, Candor!" She's gone before I can reply.

I check the female bathroom; no luck. But in the guy's bathroom, I see Kayden on the floor. Blood is streaming out of a huge arm gash which goes from her shoulder to hand. Also his neck is slit. Plus the shot wound in his chest. I listen for breathing. Nope, there's no breath. I check his pulse. As silent as a stone.

It's not the first time I've seen a dead person. I bite my lip and stroke his icy chest. I place a soft kiss on his forehead and I leave.

I bump into Lara near the Canteen. She doesn't even ask if I found him. She can see the blood on my fingers and the look on my face. She just keeps a straight face. Lara puts her arm around me and pats me on the back a few times. We don't say a word...

Until Darib and his gang appears.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Revenge.

(Rayn's POV)

"YOU BLOODY MURDERER!" Lara screams at Darib as she points a sharp knife at him.

"Ha! You never gave a shit about Kayden! And now you're avenging his death?!"

"Shut up!" I hiss throw my tight, clenched teeth, my scalpel feeling like it is on fire on my belt. I so want to rip it out and cut him. Hurt him, like he hurt me.

"Oh look at you! Eliana, now that's not a very nice thing to say. Is it? What would your Mummy say? Oh wait! She wouldn't say anything. Because she's dead!" He cackles.

That's it. He's done it now. I yank it off my belt and lunge for him. I manage to knock him down low enough, and get close enough so that I can pierce skin.

Tessa and Shaun pull me off Darib just after I've inserted the scalpel into his forehead and I have dragged it down to his lip. He screams out in pain and I smile.

Shaun pounds my stomach once and I crumble to the floor, but before they can knock me out, Tris appears.

"Whoa! Stop! Stop now! Enough!" She shouts in her mean instructor voice. Behind her comes Four.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?!" Shouts Four. He then mutters under his breath. "Not Darib and Rayn again..."

Darib is taken to the infirmary to get stitches, Tessa went with him and the rest of us are sent back to the dorm. Everyone's awake, looking at us. Gaby speaks first. "Is it true?"

"What's true?" I ask confused.

"K-Kayden... Is he really d-de-"

I nod. "Kayden's dead. Darib, Tessa and him killed Kayden," I growl, pointing at Shaun who is looking timidly at the floor.

"B-but he's stronger than Darib! He's the best of all of us!" Exclaims Mark.

"Not this time. One against three, not possible. Even for Kayden," Lara sighs. "Everyone, get to bed,"

I dream a dream. For once I didn't dream a nightmare, I actually had a good dream. There is a girl, looking around 17 because of her body since she is so small and immature but her face looks around 20. Her hair is cobalt and only just reaches her shoulders. She is in a black bikini and is splashing around in the waves.

Soon a man and a young child run over. I see the child looks around 2 and has dark hair in braids at her shoulders. The child has a large grin on her deathly pale face. The man is in black trunks, but his face isn't visible, only his back. He has fairly tanned olive skin, maybe from being at the beach.

They frolic and play in the surf, the sun glistening on the water, giving it a silver touch. The girl is fairly beautiful up close; dark, full lips, eyes almost the shade of black and a nose not big or small. It's then when I see her scars on her arms and wake up with a start.

I wake with a light fever, not enough to be an episode, so I haven't had one of them, my breaths are heavy and my heart heavy as well. I was that girl. That was my husband. That was my child. Oh my.

Lara, Gen, Jo and I head to the pit again after lunch. Knife work was boring. At least I got a little better.

"Amity makes me sick, way too friendly for my taste," Spits Jo.

"Hell yeah, you got that one right. Sometimes I just wanted to punch someone..." Lara ponders as she shakes her fist.

Gen doesn't say anything. She knows if she doesn't win a fight today, then she's definitely a goner.

I see the fights on the board as I get there.

Mallory V.S Rayn.

Jo V.S Gen.

Shaun V.S Mark.

Lara V.S Gaby.

Darib V.S Tessa.

"Oh god..." Gen mutters as she looks at Jo.

Jo swallows and looks slightly paler. "Don't worry, it'll be fine," When Jo said that, I think she was also trying to convince herself as well as Gen.

I've seen Mallory fight. She just yanks out hair and tries to pinch you and things. But she's still good.

I grin and nudge Lara. "Gaby is easy, you have no problem,"

She laughs. "Ha! Yeah. I can't believe the lovebirds from hell are together,"

"The Lovebirds From Hell" are Darib and Tessa's nickname since they're a couple. This should be entertaining.

I'm first and it's a quick fight. Mallory knew my weaknesses though, but I knew hers... So we both ended having rat nest hair and looking ragged. I took the first elbow hit to her shoulder blade and followed shortly by a kick in the stomach. She yanked my arms and squeezed and twisted them. I screamed in agony but managed to knee her in the gut.

I soon got her on the floor after I gave her a second punch in the stomach. She lands on the floor, her head hitting hard and a tad of blood peaking at her lip. She groaned but still squeezed my leg as I kicked her in the ribs and once more on the head, knocking her out. I didn't feel victorious about it though, just the same as my last fight. I walked off the mats, holding back the tears from the pain in my arms and slumped down next to Lara.

Jo and Gen wobbled onto the mat nervously. Gen gave Jo a shaky hit to the chest and she pounded her again on the head. Jo shook her head in pain and moaned frustrated. Jo hit Gen hard in the ribs, but that was the only hit Jo gave Gen. Gen got Jo on the floor in a rough, awkward way. Gen punches Jo, tears prickling in her eyes. I can see the anger in Jo's face. The pain. It hits me when Jo blacks out. Jo let Gen win.

Next fight is Shaun and Mark. Mark obviously wanted to get revenge over Kayden, so he was fully pumped for this fight. And Mark was. He knocked Shaun down quick and he was out like a light with Mark's powerful punches. Lara nudges me. "You like him?" She says as she raises an eyebrow.

"No," I grumble, I cannot believe she said that. Course I don't. He's a Candor. Candor only means that he knows my past, which is never good.

Lara and Gaby were next. Lara hit Gaby, Gaby kicked Lara, Lara knocked Gaby out, Gaby went out cold. Simples. But there was a lot of blood. Lara hit Gaby's head and blood spilled. No one really over reacted, but she was quickly sent to the infirmary.

Tessa and Darib were the only interesting fight. Darib grinned on the mat and said. "Don't worry babe, I'll go easy on you. But I'm sorry for when I knock ya out,"

Tessa smirks. "Thanks,"

Darib did go easy... But Tessa went full ninja mode. She had Darib on the floor before he realised she was kicking his ass.

"Whoa! Whoa- babe! Tessy! What da fu-" He shouts as he's getting pounded.

Tessa smirks as she finally knocks him out. Under her breath, she mutters. "It's over, you shitbag,"

"What do we do now? Just chill?" I ask Lara when we get out of the infirmary after visiting Jo.

"Dunno. But Tris said we're all doing something different tonight. Something with the dauntless borns..."

"That'll be... Interesting. Come on, lets go to the pit,"

We sprint to the pit and see Tris practising her knife work. She smiles when she sees us. "Hello Rayn, Lara. Well done today on both your victories,"

"Thanks," Lara and I say at exactly the same time and end up blushing. We all chuckle.

"Are we doing something with the dauntless borns tonight?" Lara asks.

Tris smirks. "Catch the flag. Old dauntless tradition,"

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, I've thought of a little something... The more you review, the more chance there is that your character will survive initiation... So, if I were you, get reviewing. Also I'd appreciate it if you guys review with constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing. ALSO IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN IT ALREADY, CHECK OUT THE 12 SECOND LONG TEASER TRAILER OF DIVERGENT AND THE OTHER 1 MINUTE AND 15 SECONDS TRAILER! THEY'RE AMAZING!


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short and bad. I had writers block and yeah. Please review though.

Chapter Nine: Catching The Flag.

(Rayn's POV)

I grab the paintball gun and jump on the train, still confused. I look up into the train and I see, not only the transfers, but I see dauntless faces. I see the guy who fucking winked at me. I see numerous other unfamiliar faces. I squat down by Lara who's perched right by the open, breezy train door.

"Nervous?" She whispers.

"Never," I grin. "You?" I ask. I can hardly see her in the pitch black darkness. We are leaning against the train walls, the open death door right beside us. Outside I can dimly see a few stars and big city lights. Not much more.

"A little,"

"Why?" I say putting my hand on her shoulder closest to me. I can't physically see her, but I can see she's upset or something's bothering her. "Are you alright?"

She sighs. "I'm doing ok. I just miss my family, a little,"

"It's ok," Then quickly I add, in a whispered tone. "I miss mine too,"

She sighs. "Yeah. I bet you do. Lissy would be proud of you,"

As if, I want to snort. But I realise that's not the best thing to say at the moment.

It's then when Uriah shouts. "It's time to jump," and I jump into the darkness. This time, I land almost perfectly. I land on my feet, kind of, and I feel no pain or injuries, unlike last time when I busted my ankle. I stand there and look at the tracks until I see Lara. She's talking to Mark, about what I don't know, but I walk up to then and he hurries off.

"What was that about?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Nothing. Just something about the rankings,"

I nod and we walk together, as she rambles on about this guy in her old factions nose... Yeah, I'm starting to think she has an obsession with noses.

"This is Capture the flag, an old tradition here in Dauntless. Tris, Four and Lynn will lead one team, then Uriah, I and Eric on the other," Lauren explains. She smiles and looks at Tris and she nods. "We'll pick first. We'll do the transfers, then the dauntless borns... Darib," Lauren grins.

Tris twists her mouth. "Lara,"

"Shaun," Says Eric.

"Rayn," Says Four. I walk over to them proudly and I grin at Lara.

"Tessa," Moans Uriah.

"Jo,"

"Mallory," Says Eric.

"Mark," Says Tris. I catch his eyes. They seem panicked...

"Gen," Groans Eric, I guess he didn't want to have her.

"Gaby," Finishes Lynn. "Now it's Dauntless borns. I start. Violet,"

"Bree," Replies Eric.

"Matt,"

"Gia,"

"Parker," Says Tris.

"Emma,"

"Brandon,"

"Darren," Says Uriah.

"Jesse,"

"Devin," Says Lauren.

We stand in our teams and separate. The dauntless girl called Violet speaks. "Hey, where are we going to hide the flag?"

"Far away," Snickers Jesse.

Four nods. "Last year our team won. And we'll win again. Tris? Wanna climb?"

What? She smiles and nods. They head off leaving us.

"Ok, they're going to see where the others are. Err Jo, Matt and Lara, you can go and watch them or climb up the Ferris wheel with t-"

"They're climbing the Ferris wheel?!" Blurts Gia.

Lynn nods. "Yup. Ok, so Jo, Lara and Matt, you go with Tris and Four. Gia, Violet and Matt can go hide the flag somewhere fucking far. Rayn, Mark and Parker go find their flag. Everyone else make yourself useful,"

I groan and linger behind Parker and Mark. Mark always has a close eye on me, making sure I'm not too far behind. The guys are talking about initiation and what it's like. It's then when I realise I want to join in the conversation.

"I'm sixth in the rankings at the moment," Boasts Parker. But before Mark can reply, I reply.

"Same," I smile.

They raise their eyebrows. "Great," Parker smirks. "You don't look like you'd be at sixth,"

"Oh really now?" I smirk. "You wanna try me?"

"Eli-Rayn, you're still weak, don't get into a fight," He mumbles as he holds me back. I hate how he was going to say my name.

"Well. You must be good. I'll pass. This time," Grins Parker.

We walk further on and start talking about stage two. Parker has no idea what happens in it, just like us. Parker is quite nice, actually. Fairly friendly.

"We'll win," Mark smiles.

"Course we will!" Both Parker and I say at the same time.

"What was Candor like then?" Parker asks. I glance at Mark and scowl. Oh god, Parker just had to ask that.

"Boring. Too open," Mark mutters.

"Yeah, I'd never be able to tell the truth,"

"Same. That's why I always lied,"

"Me too," Mark sighs. "Rayn, are you glad to be away from Candor?"

I nod slowly. Why did he ask that? "Yeah. You?"

"More than glad," He smiles. But it's then when I spot something poking out of his shirt collar. It's a deep purple bruise.

Where did he get that? I might of asked where he got it, but we soon find others in the distance. Parker shoots first, followed by Mark and me.

I see Parker shoot Gen with a paintball bullet right on her boob and I can't help but chuckle.

I manage to get Emma's shoulder. It's then when I see Four, Tris, Lara, Jo and Matt run up to them and shoot. They run towards the flag.

I briefly see Jo take the flag. We all crowd her and lift her up and carry her happily. She's got a huge, proud grin on her face.

I smile softly as Lara grins at me. I do belong in dauntless. I do.

Authors's Note: I'm so sorry for the shitty, short chapter. Also I've just realised how often Rayn is getting hurt. Lol.


	11. Updating Chapters, Author's Note, Read

Author's Note: Ok so this is just an authors note to tell you something IMPORTANT. Basically I'm not giving this story up, well, at least not at the moment but I've gone through all the chapters I've written and altered them slightly. I have changed a few minor events and a few rankings. Please, for you to understand the story, read the other chapters. Thank you, I'll update with a real chapter in a few days, hopefully, and review.

Yours sincerely,

-Autumn xxx


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Final Day.

(Rayn's POV)

Today is the last day of stage one. Some of us will be cut. I could be among them.

This morning is different. Usually most people are laying in and moaning, but today everyone is up early, most of the people didn't have a decent night sleep.

I went out like a light, I was so tired. I slept well; so well that Jo had to shake me 4 times and shout in my ear.

"Ugghh," I groan as Jo stands there tapping her foot with a whole muffin in her mouth which makes her cheeks bloat up like a hamster.

"Up," She mumbles through the food.

"Fine," I groan as I pull the covers off me and heave myself out of bed.

I grab one of my shirts, a tight and v-neck long sleeved one and put it on. As I take my bed shirt off, I use it to shield my scars, as I always do when I switch shirts. I see Lara looking at my mainly covered arm with a smile. She knows there's no new ones. I think I've finally started to stop, hopefully.

We head to the canteen and I get some bacon and a muffin, which is a lot more than what I usually get. Lara, Gen, Jo and I sit together- as usual.

Gen has a pale face and she's silent as she picks off tiny chunks of a blueberry muffin, looks at the piece, drops it on the floor and repeats the circuit.

"Nervous?" Jo whispers softly to Gen. Gen just glares at her and doesn't reply. Of course she is. This is most likely her last day in dauntless.

Just then, Mark, Mallory and Gaby come over. Usually they hanged around Kayden, but he's gone now.

"Hi guys," Lara says as she chomps away at some bacon.

"Hey Lara," Gaby beams as she plonks herself down beside Lara. Mallory places herself next to Gen and Mark sees there's a space beside me. I turn away from him as he sits beside me.

"How's you?" He whispers to me as the others talk about how good the dauntless food is.

"Fine," I mutter as I start to itch my arms. My scars they, are really itchy...

He pulls my hand away from my arm. "Stop it,"

"Stop what?" I spit.

"Stop itching them," He groans.

"Why do you care?"

"Just, don't..." He sighs impatiently and just shakes his head and looks away from me.

We go to the Pit and we have knife work. Today it's Breakfast, Knife work, Lunch and then the final rankings. Some of us will be going home. I might be one of them... I'm just hoping the Dauntless borns have done shit, so Gen may have a chance. But, sadly, not even that will save her.

Knife work was alright, I'm getting good at it now. I nearly always get near, or on the bullseye. I smirk at Lara as misses and screams fuck in her funny accent. It sounds a bit like "fook", instead of "fuck".

I manage to eat a portion of French fries and ketchup at lunch, which is quite a lot for me. I have struggles eating often, since I was bulimic and anorexic. I guess I still am anorexic, but it's not really major anymore.

Lunch is almost dead silent. Gaby, Mallory and Mark join us again for some reason and we are quiet. Occasionally Gaby will say something random like "I'm tired" or "Anyone got any leftovers?" But no one would answer or make any comments on it.

In the pit, we see the results. Three of us are being cut. Gen, Shaun and Gaby are leaving us today from us faction transfers. So we are left with 7. Two dauntless borns are cut, so we are at a complete total of 16.

When I see the results, inside I'm screaming with happiness, but I just look sorrowfully at Gen. She brakes into tears and we hug her tight. Once she has calmed down, we talk.

"Do you regret your choice?" Whispers Jo.

She shakes her head and smiles weakly. "In these days, I have got a lifetime's worth of dauntless. I've loved it. Now it's time for me to join my new faction- the factionless,"

Gen packed her few belongings after the final results and now it's time for her to leave. I have a feeling Gaby and Gen will stick together, they really seemed to get along in initiation.

We all say goodbye to Gen. Lara seems the most shocked by Gen leaving, I expect because they knew each other before Dauntless. I say goodbye to Gaby and wish her luck but I just scowl at Shaun.

I find myself smiling as I see the smiling face of a girl leaving the compound, her brown hair blowing in the wind. She gives us once last strong grin as she leaves. And then she's gone.

Dinner was quiet, no one really said much. Tomorrow we were going to join forces with the dauntless borns for stage two, but I don't want to really think about that yet. It's an hour before curfew when I head to the tattoo parlour.

"Great to see you, Rayn!" Trills Tori as I enter. "Congrats on making it into stage two. Now, what would you like?"

I smile as I show her the tattoo and I see her smiling back. When I'm finished explaining it, she says. "I was always hoping someone would choose this one,"

The pain is excruciating when the tattoo happens, partly because it opens up some healing wounds. Tori sees my arms and sighs, but she smiles when she sees there are no new ones.

I look at my tattoo when it is done. It's gorgeous. I have got a word written on each wrist. On my left I have gotten the word "Stay" and on the right I have gotten "Strong". Stay Strong.

Author's Note: Sorry for late update and please review. Dedicated to YOU. Also PLEASE READ the author's note CHAPTER 11 I did, it's very important!


End file.
